Some light in this war
by Jaquiele
Summary: The war is still going. But not only Autobots are tiried of it. Thundercracker is one of that mechs. All he want is leave that all crap and have some peace. And ocasionally take his trine out with him. But how random meeting at neutral teritory after failed battle can change his life? And who's that violet femme? (why Karmen and Toaster aren't in "characters"! TT TT)
1. Chapter 1

Well, this idea came to my mind one night and i was like hell, why not?! . Sooo , here you are. I suppose that practically no one know Blaster's little sister, Karmen ( also sister of Toaster (guess in what he transforms? XD ) and Bluster). Officialy her alt-mode is hair curler, but I prefer this one: (well, i can't put the link, but type into Google " Karmen by Solar Radiation" you can add "TF" ) ;P

I hope that author don t mind using her version of Karmen for my fic. ^_^

Anyway, go!

* * *

Tired. This one word perfectly describe Thundercracker's feelings. Worse, his wings were in burning fire. Thanks to Starscream and his cowardice. SIC used TC as a living shield.

_I hope that Skywarp will pick my signal soon._

Truth to be said, he was almost begging for this in his mind. If he was correct, he was on neutral teritory. Lost in thoughts, he walked enjoing the silence. After some time, high pitched scream suddenly come to his audio receptors.

"What in the name of Primus was that?!" TC growled and tries to find screaming person.

By tone of the voice that should be femme, but after all these years with Starscream he never could be sure. Blue Seeker walked around colapsed building and froze.  
Near to him was violet femme, frighten and shaking lying on ground, aiming at some metallic feline.

"Shot or leave?"

Femme shouted again, but this time because of shot, which killed creature in front of her.

"Primus, tha- " she suddenly stopped.

Because the person which probally saved her life had red opticts, while hers were blue. She aimed at mech.

"D-do-don't co-come closer, I- i'll shot!"

"Exspecially when you're holding it backward" TC snorted.

Awkward silence fell between them.

"Look, that's neutral teritory. If I'd like to kill you, I'll shot you instide of that slagging creature. I don't know, get back to Iacon or somewhere, just- Just go."

"You're not going to, you know, kill me...?" she sounded confused.

"Why would I? Is this battleground?"

"Nope..."

"Exactly."

"But, you're Con!"

"So what?! Just because of that I supposed to be brainless killing-dron? I'm a Seeker, not monster." _Why I'm even telling her that? Oh, right, my stupid pride and ideals._

This time Autobot didn't answered. She was just looking at him, slightly shocked. Then TC's com-link buzzed.

"TC, you all right?" came his wingmate voice.

They were still staring at each other.

"Yeah, alive, but grounded. Wings."

Silence.

"Hmm , OK, gimme time to locate you, i'll warp us to checkpoint." with that he closed channel.

"Better go, he'll be here soon." mech waved at her.

"Umm, duh... Thanks?" and she turned around, then slowly walked away.

Not long after that Skywarp "puffed" next to his brother.

"Thundercracker, something wrong?... You look like a crap."

"Thanks." he repiled sarcasticaly. "Just take us to Screamer."

* * *

My frist fic ever publicated... Plese don't kill! Hope you enjoyed this.

Jaqs, out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morons! I can't even give you easiest mission!" yelled Megatron.

Starscream tighten his fists. Thundercracker stayed still. Only the teleporter was amused.

-Skywarp, focus!-

-I'm paying attention, you just can't see that.-

-Screamer, Warp, knock it off.-

-I'm not holding anything, bro.-

-Warp.- blue mech warned him.

"Are you even listening, slaggers?!" leader angrily aimed his cannon at the youngest, but then Starscream came in line of fire.

"Don't even think about it." he hissed furiously.  
"Do not order me!" Megatron bommed and for while it looks like he was about punch SIC, but he just smacked his palm on face and growled "Out. Now!"

Trine left really quickly. When they went to their quaters, Skywarp murmured quiet.

"Thanks Starscream..."

"Just try to not get yourself killed." tri-colored Seeker looked almost ashamed of his action.

But it was normal, Screamer was Screamer, no matter what.

~Thunder, what happend there? You know, before?~

His brother sighed. Sometimes their bond was problematic, but he was gratefull anyway.

~Just saw something kinda unusuall.~

~You seem, y'know, distracted.~

"I'm just tired of this war."

"Who's not?"

Starscream's word were very quiet.

"Yeah, at least you don't have to watch over your immature brother."

"Thundercracker, you DO realise that I HAVE younger broher AND sister?"

"Please. We know them. I meant that you're here and they still have each other"

"And you always can went to your creators."

"Shut up, you little anarchist." blue Seeker snapped at his sibling. "See? Exactly what i'm talking about. He can't keep his mouth quiet, exspecially in Megatron's company."

"Hey!"

"What? We all know that's true."

"I hate you guys.."

Only in their own company, protected by walls the trine could be like that: easy-going, careless, silly and relaxed. Anyone who would look at them usually would see free-spirited anarchist, silent and tired warrior and crazy, egoistic sciencist with overgrown ego and sick ambitions.

* * *

Violet femme sneaked back to Iacon and then straight to her house. It was small but had warm atmosphere hanging inside.

"Sweet Primus, Karmen! Where have you been? Blaster just called me, these Decepticons Seekers are on Cybertron."

_Oh you know, I just probably met one of them._ Instead of that she only nodded.  
"I've heard Toaster. I'll better go recharge." Karmen's oldest brother looked worried and concerned, but hadn't said anything.  
So she walked through bright creame hall. In one place it was deep purple. Souvenir after her spilling paint while taking it to Blaster's room. It was so long ago that she couldn't remember why he needed it. Probably even before war.  
Shaking her head, Karmen stooped in front of greenish doors and typed code.  
Her room was probably the smallest of all her siblings, but she didn't cared.  
There was small desk, single berth, and holoprojector with Karmen and her brothers on screen.  
The oldest, Toaster was with her on Cybertron. Second in line was Blaster: he was on Earth with Prime. And then the youngest of them all, Bluster, apparently hanging at one of moon bases in Communication Officer's role.  
Her whole family spilled around all cosmos.  
"I hate this war.." she murmured quietly, spraying on berth. Her processor drifted back to unusual Con.  
He seemed very tired. If she rememberd correctly, he was also leaking in few spots. So he must be one of these Seekers, which were spotted around Kaon.

Shutting her optics offline, she fell into recharge, trying to think that war never begun.

* * *

Sorry for all errors. English is my second language. First isn't even similiar. ._.

Jaqs, out.


	3. Chapter 3

When Karmen woke up, morning barerly started. She layed without move for a while, staring at ceiling.

She moaned loudly and rolled at berth.

Why couldn't she sleep deep and looong, like all of her siblings? Or her nephews?

Swaying her legs to side, violet femme got up and went to wash herself.

"Oh, who cares! I'm going to docks."

With that she found some spare pad and wrote short note to Toaster.

_-Tost, I went out. Perhaps I'll be hanging around docks. Be back before dark._  
_Karmen-_

But what really confused Karmen was why that blue Con saved her instead of killing. He said that it's not battleground and he's not a monster. That wasn't something what she thought any Decepticon would said. He must be from these newly arrived Seekers. She heard from Blaster about Starscream and his trine. He was SIC so she was perfectly sure it was them who arrived.

But Starscream was arrogant and egotistical mech, so it couldn't be him. So it leaves other two. The problem is that she had no idea what their names were. She only know that one started with S", but that's all.

Perhaps she could ask Toaster, he'll know.

Instead she thought about transmission which they hacked. It was from Shockwave to Megatron. Good old cyclop had no idea how to code his own transmissinons. He was little _upset_ that Megatron send to him his SIC. Looks like these two didn't liked each other. Turned out that Seekers were looking for some suppiles.

Lost in her thoughs she walked slowly cursing her alt-mode.

* * *

Starscream and Thundercracker sighed heavily entering wash racks.

"I'm going to kill your little brother."

"We both know that you couldn't."

He only growled in response and started washing yellow paint off his body. New "paint job" was caused by Skywarp's prank. While he've got yellow, the oldest trinemate was covered in deep cyan. Even if he would never admit it loud, it was kinda hilarious. These stupids pranks while being annoying, in same time helped them to forgot about war for a while.

It didn't meant he wasn't going to punish prankster later. Oh, the revenge would be sweet.

When he was about to say something, little very skywarpish looking puff appeard with said mech.

"Hey guys. You mind having pink Shocky runnig around?" he asked sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" both of them shouted.

"I take it as 'no'. It's done already sooo... just saying."

Starscream caught him before he could warp and looked at him with slight smirk.

"You..." he said in low voice, which caused him to shiver. "Your pranks are...forgiven. Now _get out_!"

And he didn't needed to be told twice.

"Thanks bro!" with that he smiled and dissaperd.

TC looked amused at his embarrassed leader.

"Oh shut up." he murmured.

* * *

Karmen arrived at docks and looked around. It was unusally crowded. This means some ship must arrived. And that suddenly reminded her that she'll be moved with Toaster soon. They didn't knew exactly where, but Optimus said it's sort of surprise. karmen was secretly hoping they'll be moved with one of their brothers.

"Karmen! Over here!" someone shouted her name and she spun around.

Few meters away stood Moonracer waving at her like crazy and Chromia shaking her head, muttering about her childish friend.

She run to them and was quickly crushed into Moony's hug.

"How you two get here? I thought you were stationed at earth!"

"We still are. But were here for you punk and that _next_ brother of yours. Like Blaster wasn't enough..."

Violet femme was confused. She looked back at ship and femmes in front of her. Then something clicked.

"So it's our ship! Just not signed."

Chromia chuckled and patted Moonracer's back.

"You can let her go now, you know."

Cyan Autobot smiled sheepishly and stopped hugging younger one.

"Who's with you?" Karmen asked excited. She never really met other Autobots than her family, Prime, Ironhide, Elita and her team and Blurr.

"Just bunch of overprotective mechs, named Jazz, Red Alert, Ironhide and Mirage."

"We need to tell Toast! Come on, I'll take you to him."

With that both femmes went after her.

Moonracer and Karmen talked all way, while Chromia looked at them slightly smiling. These sparklings had so much happines and energy in them, and she often wondered where it comes from. But truth to be said she wasn't very different from them at their age.

* * *

I'm really sorry for not updating this story. The theater is a lot harder than I thought, but it's worth it. Also school is real pain in butt.

I'll try to fix it. For now have this chapter. I apologize again.

Jaqs, out.


End file.
